


Breath of Heaven

by gleefulmusings



Series: Turning Tables [1]
Category: Glee, True Blood
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="u">Prompt #1</span>:</b> First Kiss</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #1 :** First Kiss

Everything he had been expecting just … wasn’t.

There were no fireworks, no inner cheerleading squad, and time hadn’t stopped.

Perhaps he had simply built up this moment so much in his mind that his expectations could never hope to match the reality.

It was awkward. It was wet. Noses crashed and lips collided more forcefully than required. There was that terrifying moment where a tongue not his own was residing in his mouth. Teeth clacked.

Breathing was heavy but not seductive. He was reminded uncomfortably of dogs panting.

Then, inexplicably, it got better.

After a moment apart, lips met again, perfectly aligned, and there was this sublime pressure. There was suddenly the taste of bubblegum and cheeseburger in his mouth, and it was the most delicious concoction he could ever conceive.

There were then tentative fingers pressing against the small of his back, drawing him forward and flush. He felt their cheeks heat in response to the closer proximity. He had always so zealously guarded his personal space and now welcomed this unexpected intrusion. He couldn’t imagine anything more intoxicating, anything more flawless than this very flawed moment.

Then, with no fanfare, those fabled fireworks erupted behind his closed eyes, heralding colors he had never before seen, ones he could only imagine were created for this very moment.

They pulled apart as the need for oxygen silently announced itself, looking into each other’s eyes.

Kurt offered a small smile as he shyly ducked his head and averted his eyes. “I’ve waited my whole life to be kissed like that.”

Jason’s warm brown eyes softened and all of his many lovers faded from conscious thought. Right now, in this space that existed only between them, so much was no longer relevant. This, finally, was about him. Not Sookie, not vampires, not dead parents.

There was just him, Jason Stackhouse, and Kurt Hummel, gods witnessing the new birth of a world created for and known only to them.

“Me too.”


End file.
